Cause of You?
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Cinta memang bisa membutakan mata seseorang. Tapi Hinata, tetap tidak peduli pada nyawanya sendiri. ia datang memenuhi undangan Sasuke Uchiha ke sebuah gudang di tengah hutan demi menyelamatkan kekasihnya -Naruto-, yang hendak di bunuh si bungsu Uchiha karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Drabble Special for NHTD. My first event.


**DISCLAIMER**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Warning!**

**OOC, miss typo, gaje, ngawur, bashing chara mungkin, dll**

**SPECIAL FOR NARUHINA TRAGEDY DAYS.**

**FOR YOU, IMA HINATALOVERS**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia masih tidak percaya dengan hal yang terjadi di depan mata dan kepalanya sendiri, airmatanya bergulir kian deras saat menyadari… bahwa kejadian yang paling dia takutkan setengah mati, kini benar-benar terjadi.

Bugh!

"CUKUP SASUKE!" teriak Naruto menggila. Dalam kondisi terikat di atas kursi, dengan rantai yang membelit sekujur tubuh babak belurnya, Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin meminta agar pemuda _raven_ itu berhenti.

Berhenti… menyakiti gadis yang amat dia cintai.

Bugh!

"DEMI TUHAN SASUKE! KAU BOLEH MEMBUNUHKU, BUNUH SAJA AKU!"

Naruto berteriak pilu saat melihat sosok sahabat yang dulu begitu melindunginya kini berbalik menyakitinya, menghancurkannya dengan cara menyakiti gadis yang amat berarti dalam hidupnya. Naruto tidak tahu di mana salahnya? Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke brengsek itu terus saja tidak menghiraukan teriakkan paraunya?

Gudang tidak terpakai di tengah hutan cemara itu kembali hening. Hanya terdengar deru napas Naruto yang memburu, suara rintihan kesakitan gadis yang tergeletak di lantai dengan sekujur tubuh dipenuhi lebam, serta desisan seorang pemuda _raven_ yang tersulut emosi dan juga dendam.

"Aku sudah memberimu pilihan _Dobe_…" Sasuke mendecih. _Onyx_ kelam dengan sorot kebencian kentara itu teralihkan, balas menatap safir yang tampak _shock_ dengan kelakuan keji yang dia lakukan. "Sudah kukatakan agar kau meninggalkannya. Kau tidak layak untuknya."

"Kau benar-benar keji." Naruto menggeleng, ia mencoba kembali memberontak, berharap ikatan yang melilit tubuhnya terlepas, hendak melindungi Hinata yang sudah lemah tidak berdaya. Naruto tidak ingin gadis itu mati, dia tidak mau melihat orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, meregang nyawa di depan matanya sendiri.

Padahal tadi pagi di sekolah… ia masih sempat mengecup Hinata, bercanda dengan adik dari Hyuuga Neji itu, saling mengikat janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa semua ini terjadi dalam sekejap saja?

Kenapa Hinata tetap nekad mendatangi tempat ini saat tahu Naruto kini tengah diculik sahabatnya, akan dibunuh jika Hinata tidak memenuhi segala perintahnya?

Kenapa?

Naruto menangis sesenggukkan, tidak kuasa menahan ngilu di dadanya saat Sasuke masih sesekali menyempatkan diri menendang Hinata yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Gadis itu sangat-sangat baik.

Dia selalu bersikap ramah dan menebar senyum pada semua orang.

Dan karena cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk Naruto… dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mendatangi sang bungsu Uchiha, memohon agar mau melepaskan sang terkasih Uzumaki.

Dan apa yang didapatkannya?

Sebuah penderitaan mengerikan yang seumur hidup, mungkin tidak pernah terbesit di dalam pikirnya.

"Sudah seharusnya sejak awal kau memilihku." Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar. Sorot matanya berubah kosong. "Aku mencintaimu… melebihi apa pun di dunia ini."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, ia menjambak rambut Hinata kasar, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi memekik kesakitan. Di tengah airmatanya yang mengalir deras, amethyst itu masih menyempatkan diri menatap Naruto lembut, penuh kasih sayang, seolah sama sekali tidak menyesal karena berani mengorbankan diri untuk orang yang amat dia kasihi.

Dia cintai sepenuh hati.

Tidak…

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tidak bisa menatap raut wajah yang tetap sendu penuh cinta sedangkan banyak luka menggores wajah cantiknya.

"TIDAK SASUKE!" Naruto semakin kesetanan. Ia berusaha berontak saat Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik gakurannya, menyeringai setan sambil meletakkan benda itu di belakang kepala Hinata.

"TID-"

Dor!

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"HINATAAAA!" Naruto meraung gila. Ia terus saja bergerak mengamuk, terjatuh dari kursinya, berusaha merayap menghampiri sosok Hinata yang Sasuke hentakkan dengan kepala membentur lantai. Kedua matanya masih terbuka lebar, senyuman hangat yang tadi diberikan untuk Naruto terukir terus di bibir tipisnya.

"HINATA!" Naruto tahu jika dirinya terus berteriak, mungkin setelah ini dia akan bisu. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dia merayap berusaha menghampiri jenazah Hinata. Gadis yang menjadi belahan jiwanya tetapi dibunuh oleh pemuda yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya.

Airmatanya berderai kian banyak, begitu sampai di dekat kepala Hinata yang mengucurkan banyak darah, Naruto membenturkan kepala mereka pelan. Berharap Hinata masih bernyawa, berharap gadis itu akan meresponnya seperti biasanya.

"Hi-Hinata…"

_"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk Naruto-kun."_

Kata-kata Hinata yang diucapkan beberapa hari lalu terngiang di telinga Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu menjerit menahan ngilu yang mendera dada, mencabik setiap bagian hatinya saat tahu mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi bisa hidup bersama.

_"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun melebihi apa pun di dunia ini."_

"Hinata…" Naruto semakin sesenggukkan, ia mengecupi pipi Hinata yang berlumur darah itu pelan, penuh sayang, berusaha agar tidak menyakiti pipi putih yang kini terdapati noda lebam.

_"Sangat-sangat mencintai Naruto-kun."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" Naruto tersenyum perih. Batinnya terkoyak tak bersisa. "Aku men keh-"

Naruto tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya, saat kepalanya tiba-tiba diinjak oleh sepatu Sasuke, ia mendelik murka ke sebelah kiri –atas-, menatap Sasuke dengan sorot yang amat keji.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa mencintainya lagi _Dobe_…" Sasuke tersenyum sinis, bibirnya mengukir seringaian iblis. "Dia sudah mati."

"Dan kau… tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku lagi, _Honey_."

**The end**

**Gak nyangka bakalan nulis NaruHina lagi. Hahaha. Meski di bawahnya tetap nyelip SasuNaru selalu #TabokinAuthor.**

**Maaf Sasu-Teme cap pantat ayam, Nay bingung banget saat dapet undangan nulis NaruHinaTragedyDays. Mau bikin tragedy apa? Mau bikin cerita kayak gimana? Dan tiba-tiba saat otak fujoshi Nay kumat, AHA! Nay dapet ide. Hahaha. Peranmu selalu aja dinistain sama Nay.**

**Well… Nay gak tau apa ini cocok dengan tema NHTD? Ini masuk slash ato enggak jg gak ngerti. Soalnya kan di sini yg saling cinta emang NaruHina. Walo Sasu-Teme yg jatuh cintreng ma Naru akhirnya bertindak kejam ngebunuh Hinata demi obsesinya. Apa ini masuk bashing chara terhadap Hinata?**

**Nay gak ada niat sih. Siapa suruh temanya tragedy. Bukan romance or fluffy. Tapi kalo missal iya ini masuk bashing, Nay minta maaf sama semua Hinatalovers. Abis bingung fujoshi diundang –paksa- nulis straight sama si Ima Hinatalovers. Mau gak mau, Nay ngabulin permintaan sahabat Nay yg lagi ultah itu.**

**Happy bornday Ima, sori kalo mengecewakan. Nay udah usaha loh. Hahaha**

**RnR Peliis?**


End file.
